


aiog: the prologues

by jimmysteele



Series: all in our genes [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Drunk Sex, Incest, Louis in Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Older Louis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Smut, Younger Harry, public nudity (briefly mentioned), showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmysteele/pseuds/jimmysteele
Summary: A collection of scenes taking place before the beginning of 'all in our genes', showcasing the development of Harry and Louis' relationship and fleshing out some scenes that were only alluded to in the fic.**New chapter added Feb 2021**
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: all in our genes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914577
Comments: 17
Kudos: 71





	1. inside joke

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for the positive responses to 'all in our genes'! Before posting aiog it had been so long since I'd written fic, even longer since I had actually posted anything. Every comment and kudo you guys leave genuinely brings me joy and keeps me wanting to write more :D
> 
> Special thanks to [elmara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elmara/pseuds/elmara) for suggesting that I dive deeper into the beginnings of H/L's relationship <3
> 
> I'm planning to just post scenes to this work as I write them, so they will not be in chronological order. I'll do my best to indicate when each scene happened for those of you who care to keep track.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1 - "Inside Joke"
> 
> Let's delve into how exactly one would come to have an explicit photo of their brother as their phone background (assuming, of course, that one's relationship with their brother is wrought with willfully-ignored sexual tension and glaringly inappropriate behavior).
> 
> Takes place roughly a month before the beginning of aiog.
> 
> Chapter specific tags: drunk sex, masturbation, incest

It’s well past three in the morning and Harry’s feeling the potent mixture of late-night delirium and complete drunkenness that usually leads to bad ideas. Which is why he’s being very careful to keep his hands to himself and his loose lips sealed around an equally drunk Louis.

The two had stumbled into their apartment after a night out with the boys only twenty minutes earlier. Louis had rushed off to the bathroom to piss, while Harry had tripped out of his clothing, leaving a trail behind him from the front door to where he ended up splayed across the living room floor naked. Louis returned from the bathroom without his pants, wearing only one of Harry’s black, knitted, sweatshirts that Harry remembers having left on the bathroom floor earlier that night. His gorgeous, shapely thighs are bared for Harry’s view, though he’s really itching to get a peek at the panties he’s sure remain hidden.

Louis flops down beside Harry with a giggle, lying perpendicular to him and resting his pretty head on Harry’s chest.

“I should’ve known you’d have your dick out,” Louis teases, pulling Harry’s arm across his chest and tangling their fingers together as he plays with Harry’s rings.

“I was suffocating,” Harry smiles, “I need to be free!” He gesticulates wildly with his free arm.

Louis laughs. “You just like showing off your big dick.”

“Think it’s big, hm?” Harry asks with a smirk, causing Louis to scoff. Harry moves the hand that’s still tangled with Louis’ up to cover the older man’s eyes. “Just don’t look at it, then,” he shrugs.

“No,” Louis laughs, dragging out the single syllable. “I like your dick. ‘S a pretty one.”

Harry laughs far too hard, his shaking stomach making Louis’ dizzy. “Pretty,” Harry echoes, trailing off into more laughter.

Louis smiles widely. Using both hands, Louis pries Harry’s from where it’s still obscuring his vision. “It is! The best in the land, most fantastic. Should be showin’ everyone,” Louis trails on, giggling as he speaks, and making Harry laugh even harder.

“You’re weird,” Harry slurs, laugh trailing off into fondness as he moves his hand to rest on Louis’ chest.

“You’re weird,” Louis rebuts.

The two lay in silence for a moment, lost to their own drunken thoughts. Harry’s struggling to come up with a response other than ‘ _you’re weirder_ ’, even his muddled brain knowing that wouldn’t be a winner. Louis’ thoughts have clearly gone in a different direction as he exclaims, “I know! I’ll take a picture and then I can show everyone.”

Harry’s brow furrows as Louis begins patting his hands along the ground, feeling for his phone without lifting his head to search properly.

“Show everyone what?”

Louis lets out an impatient sigh at having to sit up for his phone. He clutches his head as the change in position immediately sends him off balance and he teeters for a moment before righting himself and plucking his phone off the coffee table.

“Lou.”

“Hm?” Louis intones, glancing up at Harry before remembering the unanswered question. “Need a pic of your dick,” he erupts into giggles, tipping to the side and curling into Harry’s chest for a moment before righting himself again. “That rhymed,” he sighs happily before climbing between Harry’s legs, forcing them open further around himself so he can line up his shot properly.

Harry’s still feeling a little behind but catches up quickly when he sees Louis’ phone pointed at his pelvis.

“Wait!” Harry yelps, doing his best to cover himself with both hands.

“What?” Louis whines, dragging out the word as he pouts at Harry.

“I don’t want you to show people my soft prick, they’ll think I’m small.”

Louis laughs loudly at the idea that anyone could think Harry’s dick small. “Please, not like it could get much bigger.” He fights against Harry’s hands, trying to pull them away. Harry doesn’t budge, so Louis sticks his lower lip out, blinking up at Harry from under his lashes. “Please, please let me?”

Harry’s hands reach up to cup around either side of Louis’ face, smooshing his cheeks in with a quiet giggle. “You’re the cutest,” he coos, pulling Louis down to lay against his chest, faces only an inch apart.

Louis’ hands slap against the floor on either side of Harry’s head as he catches himself, his phone clattering away along the ground. He’s pressed flush against Harry, the younger man’s legs tangled with his own. Louis can feel the heat of Harry’s definitely-not-small prick against his inner thigh. His eyes meet Harry’s, the moment suddenly feeling heavy, dragging Louis’ eyelids down when his eyes catch on Harry’s lips. Harry lifts his face closer and for a second Louis’ sure Harry’s about to kiss him, but instead he merely nuzzles their noses together.

When Harry pulls back Louis’ watching him with a fond look in his eyes. Harry releases Louis’ cheeks, thumbs stroking softly along his cheekbones before he lets his hands fall to the ground at his sides. Louis climbs off his lap clumsily, somehow managing to both knee Harry in the hip and kick him in the shin.

“So,” Louis asks once he’s settled, tapping the screen of his phone rapidly, “what kind of porn d’you like?”

Harry’s silent, watching as Louis taps a few more times before glancing up at Harry expectantly. He shoves a hand at Harry’s side, demanding an answer. “Come on then, don’t be shy. Need something that’ll get you hard.”

“Um,” Harry swallows, “I guess, like. Asses. Like, big. And full.” He motions with his hands as though grabbing two big handfuls.

Louis smirks, placing his phone on the floor beside him. “Big, huh?” He asks. Harry nods, biting his lip, cheeks flushing the tiniest bit.

“I think I can work with that,” Louis smiles before raising to his knees and scooting in closer to Harry, who now has a thoroughly confused look on his face. Until Louis swings a leg over Harry’s hips, facing away, and Harry gets a pretty clear idea of what’s about to happen. He also takes a second to send a thankful prayer to whoever controls the universe.

Louis throws a playful glance over his shoulder, catching his brother’s eyes before he curls his hands into the hem of his sweatshirt and clumsily pulls it over his head, leaving himself in only his panties – a lacy, peach-colored thong. Harry’s eyes widen, transfixed on Louis’ ass as he lets out a quiet curse. Louis tosses the sweatshirt a few feet away before turning his head to gauge Harry’s reaction.

“Think it can get the job done?” Louis teases, pulling the waist of the panties up a bit so the thong better displays his full cheeks.

It takes Harry a moment to gather any words, but he eventually gasps out a weak, “Yeah, it’ll do.” He lifts one hand to touch but is able to stop himself in time, instead curling the hand around Louis’ waist while his other slips down around his own cock, already stiffening up at the sudden sight of Louis’ gorgeous body. Harry’s never seen so much of Louis at once, and he itches to touch; to spread this beautiful boy out and devour him. He shakes his head, trying to ground himself.

“God, Louis,” he gasps, fist working over his cock. He can’t remember ever getting hard this fast.

He should feel embarrassed about this, masturbating in front of his brother, masturbating _to_ his brother. Should maybe feel shame or guilt; should feel dirty. But he doesn’t, he feels this overwhelming sense of relief. This weight temporarily lifted off his shoulders at giving in to a long-held desire; the freedom of the late hour and too much alcohol allowing the perfect excuse for Harry to take a small piece of something he’s always yearned for.

Lost in his thoughts and unable to stop himself, Harry curves a hand around one of Louis’ full ass cheeks, little indents appearing where his fingertips curl into the flesh. Louis gasps, losing his balance and catching himself with his hands against the hardwood.

He’s on all fours over Harry now, his pretty little panties accentuating the loveliest of views but really not hiding anything at all. For a moment Harry wonders if this is all a dream. He would pinch himself if he wasn’t busy working his hand furiously over his hard dick.

Louis has his head ducked down, staring back at Harry through his own parted legs. Watching as Harry spins further out of control, Harry trying his hardest not to buck up into his own fist and topple Louis over. With a soft sound, mostly a sigh, almost a whimper, Louis spreads his legs further, sinking an inch or two closer to meeting Harry’s groin with his own. He lowers himself down onto his elbows, arching his back and –

“Fuck!” Harry gasps, squeezing his eyes shut only to force them open a second later. He stares at the sight before him – Louis’ spread legs revealing the clear bulge of Louis’ balls straining against the lace; the thin string of his thong doing nothing to hide the beautiful pink hole between those round ass cheeks. Harry swallows against the rush of saliva in his mouth, yearning to get his mouth on the feast before his eyes. His toes curl, head straining back against his will as he feels the rush of electricity shooting down his spine. His cock is slick with the amount of precome streaming from the tip, making the slide of his palm effortless as he speeds up. He can’t stop his hips from bucking up once, twice. 

“Wait, wait, stop!” Louis suddenly shouts, reaching through his own legs to rip Harry’s hand away from his cock. Harry lets out a loud groan, hands coming up to fist in his own hair as his hips continue to rock up into nothing, chasing after the orgasm that had just been seconds away.

“What?” He growls after a few seconds, eyes opening to squint down at Louis.

Louis turns back around to face Harry, clumsily tangling his legs in Harry’s and taking much longer than would be reasonable if Louis weren’t absolutely drunk.

“You can’t come,” Louis pants, settling down between Harry’s spread thighs, “I need my picture.” He snaps his fingers, pointing in the direction of his phone, which is still lying next to Harry’s head. Harry passes it to him, still breathing heavily. He can feel his cock twitch against his stomach, clearly still just as confused at the sudden change of direction.

Louis lifts his phone with shaky hands, snapping a close up of Harry’s dick curved against his stomach, achingly hard and leaking against his abs.

“There,” Louis smiles, clicking around on his phone before turning and flashing the screen to Harry, who blinks at the explicit photo that appears to be set as Louis’ home screen.

Louis smiles down at his phone, petting it softly a few times before setting it onto the floor. He crawls up to lay over Harry again, tucking his head into Harry’s neck as he relaxes his weight down onto him. Harry gasps as his dick gets pressed into Louis stomach, immediately thrusting forward into the friction.

“Hey!” Louis complains, gripping tightly onto Harry’s shoulders to stop himself from being dislodged.

“Sorry, sorry,” Harry breathes distractedly. His hands grip onto Louis’ hips to hold him steady as his hips continue to rock up into him. “Sorry,” he repeats, unable to stop himself from rutting against his own goddamn brother, “I’m so fucking hard Lou, I can’t-“

Louis shushes him, nuzzling into his neck and gripping harder at Harry’s shoulders, but otherwise doing nothing to stop the younger man’s actions. Harry grows bold, hands slipping around to grasp at Louis’ ass as he pulls him down to meet his thrusts.

“God, fuck, fuck,” Harry chants as he rockets toward his orgasm, moving almost wildly against his brother’s body. Harry grips hard at Louis’ ass and the older man gasps into Harry’s ear, voice rising into a gorgeous, breathy whine. Almost simultaneously, Harry feels the hard shape of Louis’ cock brush against his thigh and immediately rocks over the edge, letting out a yell as his climax shoots through him.

They lay in silence for several seconds, Louis’ body rocking along with Harry’s heavy pants. It doesn’t take long before he’s shaking against Harry’s chest, trying to hold in his laughter but soon enough the dam breaks and he’s gasping for breath as his laughter overcomes him. Harry can’t help but laugh along, his drunkenness strong enough to hold off the trickle of embarrassment he knows he’d be feeling otherwise.

Louis props himself up onto his elbow, smiling widely at Harry. “You love my ass,” he starts singing to a taunting tune. “You think it’s sexy,” Harry covers his eyes with his free arm, though his dimpled grin is perfectly visible. Louis pokes at one of the dimples, shimmying his body as best he can. “It gets you so hard.”

He takes a breath, about to sing another line before Harry flips them over, body pressing Louis into the ground as he runs tickling hands along Louis’ sides. Louis screams out in laughter, fighting to push Harry off of him, but to no avail.

“Stop, stop!” Louis shouts, laughter subsiding into giggles as Harry complies.

“Now,” Harry says seriously, sitting up and reaching for his own phone a few feet away. He’s very proud that he only nearly tipped over, and didn’t actually, but manages to get himself back upright, sitting on his knees over Louis’ thighs. “I think I should get my own photo. To be fair.”

Harry is distracted for several seconds by the sheen of his own come spread across Louis’ stomach, fighting the urge to reach out and massage it into his brother’s skin so that his mark can never be washed away. He blinks, shakes his head, and meets Louis’ eyes, Louis merely quirking a brow and staring back at him curiously.

“Turn over,” Harry demands, his original plan coming back to him. “I want one of your ass.”

“Right, cause you love it so much,” Louis giggles. He squirms under Harry, trying to turn over but not realizing Harry’s pinning his legs in place.

He whines pathetically, “I can’t turn, I’m broken!” His hands slap against the ground and he pouts up at his brother.

Harry pouts, too, but then remembers he’s sitting on Louis and lifts himself up. “Now try.”

Louis does, and he’s able to turn successfully. He lays on his stomach, wiggling his hips as Harry holds up his phone for the photo.

“Sit still,” Harry says, waiting until Louis complies before lifting his phone again. Louis immediately starts moving his hips again, causing Harry’s photo to come out blurry. Harry can hear his giggles from where they’re muffled against the floor. “Louis,” he warns. Louis only shakes his hips more, and Harry really feels he has no choice but to stop this immediately. He drops his phone, gripping Louis’ hips with both hands and dropping his head to bite into the soft flesh of Louis’ left ass cheek.

Louis yelps, hips falling to the floor, finally still.

“Be good,” Harry commands, lifting his hands from Louis’ hips.

Louis doesn’t move. Harry adjusts Louis’ panties, pulling them back into place from where they’d slipped during Louis’ turn. He picks his phone back up and snaps the photo, grinning happily as he sets it as his new background.

He stares down at Louis, still motionless against the ground, eyes now closed. “Okay?” Harry asks, brushing a hand through Louis’ damp hairline.

Louis’ eyes blink open. “Yeah, I’m sleepy now,” he mumbles, eyes drifting closed once again.

Harry moves off of Louis. “Let’s go to bed, then,” he decides, helping Louis to standing and then leading him down the hall and into his room. Harry climbs into the bed immediately, thinking Louis is following but looks up to see him standing at the other side of the bed. Slowly, with a look of hesitation in his eyes, Louis pushes his panties down his legs, kicking them from around his ankles before climbing into bed. Harry’s eyes are glued to Louis’ gorgeous cock from the second Louis’ panties hit the floor until it’s hidden beneath the bedding. He can’t help but notice that Louis is still hard from earlier; the thought looping through his head as Louis curls up against him, making himself the little spoon.

Marveling at the feel of Louis’ uninterrupted skin against his own, Harry strokes a hand from the bend of Louis’ knee, up to his waist, then back again. He shifts closer into Louis, pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. Louis lets out a deep sigh, shifting a few times before Harry feels Louis’ elbow nudging against his stomach.

Curious, Harry pulls the blankets back, unable to contain a soft groan when he sees Louis’ hand working along his own cock. Louis responds with a soft whimper, hand moving quickly. Harry’s hand continues its path along the length of Louis’ side; though he takes a detour into the valley of Louis’ parted thighs, squeezing at the smooth flesh; he threads his own arm past the bend of Louis’ elbow, flattening his palm along Louis’ quivering stomach. The skin is still tacky with Harry’s come. Louis presses himself harder against Harry as he works himself closer to orgasm. Harry wishes they could fuse together and leave no space between where he ends and Louis begins.

When Louis finally comes, it’s with a drawn out whine that escapes from Louis’ bitten lip as he writhes against Harry. By the time his breath has evened out he’s already asleep, and Harry watches the rise and fall of his chest for a few minutes until he drifts off himself, knowing that this night has changed everything for him.

\--

They wake in the morning, heads filled with pain and bodies sluggish with the exhaustion that comes from a late night. Harry holds in a moan as Louis shifts around in his arms to face him and he realizes that Louis is naked against him. He tightens an arm around his brother, pulling him in close, nuzzling into his neck as their legs tangle. They’re pressed together from head to toe and Harry wishes they could stay in bed like this forever. He can feel the press of Louis’ cock against his own morning wood, but Louis doesn’t even mention it. He just sighs, relaxing within Harry’s hold like this feels just as right to him as it does to Harry.

“My head is killing me,” Louis whines in a broken whisper.

Harry strokes a hand down the length of Louis’ spine, stopping at the small of his back and flattening his palm against it. Louis’ hips twitch closer.

“I’ll get you some pain pills,” Harry promises, pressing a gentle kiss to Louis’ forehead. Louis squirms, letting out a whine as his hands cling to Harry. “Be right back,” Harry promises, pulling Louis’ hands off him and pressing a kiss to each palm before climbing out of the bed and into the ensuite bathroom.

He takes a moment to piss before washing up, running a hand through his hair to tame the worst of his bedhead and then grabbing enough pills for the two of them and filling a small cup of water. Just as he turns the water off he hears Louis yell out from the other room. Hurrying back, Harry sees Louis with a hand to his chest, staring at his phone in horror where he’d presumably placed it face-down in his lap.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asks, kneeling onto the bed beside Louis. If his hands weren’t full, he’d pull Louis back into his arms, comforting him from whatever had caused that startled look in his eyes.

“There’s a penis on my phone!” Louis exclaims wildly. As soon as the words leave his mouth he squints at Harry accusingly, eyes lowering down to Harry’s lap. “Your penis!” He realizes, pointing at Harry wildly. “Why is your penis on my phone?”

Harry bites his lip, thrusting out the pills and water to Louis while he thinks over the night before. There are a lot of pieces missing, but he recalls flashes of Louis arching his hips over him, yelling at Harry as he was seconds away from coming, taking photos. Those moments are likely branded into his mind for eternity.

“I don’t know, you thought it would be funny,” Harry explains poorly. He eyes Louis warily. “How much do you remember from last night?”

“I just remember us laughing a lot,” Louis says, searching his brain for anything further. “We sure thought we were funny.”

“Yeah, I think I remember about that much,” Harry murmurs. He doesn’t mention his own fragmented thoughts of skin on skin, a reddened mark on Louis’ ass, a flash of shyness in Louis’ eyes as he stripped off his last small item of clothing, a beautiful high-pitched whine and the feel of Louis’s body arching against his own. He’s pretty sure they crossed several boundaries last night, but with no clear memories of how far things went he decides not to mention it.

Louis shrugs, seemingly letting the issue rest as he hands his phone over to Harry to place on the nightstand. Harry quickly checks his own phone, glancing at his matching background; his now-treasured photo of Louis’ gorgeous, full ass. He thanks his drunk self for making at least one great decision, thinking that getting himself off to this photo is going to be the closest he’ll ever come to fucking Louis.

Finally swallowing down his own pills and setting the empty cup on his nightstand, Harry crawls back under the covers. Louis curls back into him, pressing a thigh between Harry’s as he presses them flush together once more. Harry curls his head down into Louis’ neck, pressing soft kisses along his collar bone that make Louis sigh and sink into him further, pulling Harry’s arm around his waist.

“Just a quick nap,” he murmurs into Harry’s hair, scratching his fingers through the curls before the two sink back into sleep.


	2. on the verge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #2 "On the Verge"
> 
> Louis struggles to come to terms with his escalating relationship with Harry.
> 
> Takes place between "Inside Joke" and the beginning of aiog.
> 
> Chapter-specific tags: incest, masturbation, comeplay, showering together, cuddling, sexting, (briefly mentioned) public nudity, dirty talk

Louis is just rinsing the conditioner out of his hair when the shower curtain is pulled open and Harry is stepping into the space in front of him. Louis can’t hold back a yelp as he jerks away from the surprise intrusion.

“What the fuck, Harry?” Louis demands, hand pressed to his racing heart.

“Woke up late,” Harry explains, his voice gravelly with lingering sleep. He steps into Louis’ space and maneuvers them around so that he’s now standing under the spray of water. “Couldn’t wait for you to finish or I’ll be late for class,” Harry explains as he starts wetting his hair.

Louis sighs, feeling awkward where he stands dripping in the cold half of the shower. Deciding to put his idle hands to use, Louis grabs the body wash from its ledge and pours a generous amount into his palm under Harry’s watchful gaze. He ignores the outraged voice in the back of his head (which sounds an awful lot like Zayn, if he’s being honest) telling him that what he’s about to do is definitely not okay.

“You do your hair,” Louis instructs as he begins working the soap into Harry’s chest and over his shoulders. Louis’ hands might linger ever so slightly as they pass over Harry’s slick skin, his fixated eyes following their trail.

Harry remains still long enough for Louis to wash his arms before he starts working shampoo into his own hair. The running water creates a barrier of sound that almost makes the moment feel detached from Louis’ reality; his gentle hands working along Harry’s skin almost meditative.

A few giggles escape Harry’s mouth when Louis scrubs at his armpits, and again as his hands brush along Harry’s ribs. Rather than having Harry turn around so that Louis can wash his back, Louis steps forward into his space to reach his arms behind Harry. Their bodies press together as he massages the soap into Harry’s skin, taking time to press into any knots of muscle he comes across. Harry holds Louis close with a hand resting at the back of Louis’ neck and presses a quick kiss to the top of Louis’ head. They both take a few seconds to enjoy the new intimacy in this moment, forgetting that Harry should be in a hurry.

When he finally reaches Harry’s hips, Louis steps away. He passes his hesitation off by motioning for Harry to rinse his hair, watching while he gathers his nerve. Louis can feel the saliva pooling in his mouth as his eyes follow the trails of water down Harry’s broad chest, over his abs, his gorgeous cock, and down those long, long legs.

Louis shifts closer to Harry as his hands work down over the globes of Harry’s ass. He can feel the hardness of Harry’s cock pressing into his stomach, though a quick glance at his brother shows him that Harry’s is unaffected as his fingers comb conditioner into his curls.

Louis takes a moment to pour some more body wash into his hands before he starts working his hands along Harry’s thighs. He can feel Harry’s heavy gaze as he sinks to his knees before him.

Now at eye level with Harry’s cock, Louis notices immediately when it twitches against Harry’s abs. Louis convinces himself that it’s only his nearly year-long celibacy that has him licking his lips at the sight of such a lovely cock so close to his face.

“As long as you’re down there…” Harry says, interrupting Louis’ trance with a suggestive tone. Louis can feel himself blushing as his eyes shoot up to meet Harry’s. As soon as their gazes connect, Harry’s pressing his hips forward. His hard cock slides along Louis’ sharp cheekbone and a cheeky smirk graces Harry’s lips.

Louis jerks his head back, shocked and sputtering out a laugh. He feels tempted for maybe half a second before he pulls himself back into the reality of their situation.

“Very funny,” he deadpans, shaking his head at Harry’s antics.

“Who’s joking?” Harry smirks. Harry keeps his eyes on Louis’ face while takes himself in hand and starts stroking along his hard length. Louis has to shuffle backward in order to keep from being poked in the eye.

Doing his best to ignore the sight before him, Louis stands. He reaches up to tip Harry’s head back into the spray, ignoring the nudging of Harry’s cock against his hip as he rinses the conditioner from his hair.

“I thought you were running late,” Louis teases as his fingers slide through long strands. “Was that a lie to make me do all the work here?”

Harry shrugs, hand still pumping along his cock.

“You doing all the work is just a bonus,” Harry mumbles, the accompanying giggle quickly turning into a yelp when Louis smacks at Harry’s head.

When Louis is convinced that Harry’s hair is thoroughly rinsed, he finally allows himself to acknowledge the quickening movements of Harry’s hand. He watches openly as Harry’s palm shifts along his leaking cock.

“Having fun?” Louis asks with a raised brow.

Harry breathes out a soft laugh. “Would be having more fun if you were sucking me off.”

Louis can feel his cheeks heat anew, heat racing along his skin. Harry rarely lets himself be so bold when it comes to their already borderline-indecent relationship, though Louis can almost always catch when his brother is holding back a lewd comment. Louis would never admit it to anyone, but he secretly loves it. He’s never really been insecure in his body, but something about knowing that he could draw the appreciation of his own brother made him feel sexier than ever.

“Harry…” Louis says, intending for the words to come out in a scolding tone but hearing his own breathless wonderment escape instead. His eyes are stuck, tracking Harry’s movements and the increasing amounts of precome dripping from his swollen cock.

“I can just picture it,” Harry continues, “those pretty lips stretched so tight around my cock.”

Louis’ eyes shoot up to Harry’s in surprise. “What?” He asks dumbly, though he heard Harry perfectly well.

Harry’s free hand raises, and he runs his thumb along Louis’ lower lip. He pulls at the flesh lightly, parting Louis’ lips enough to slip the tip of his thumb inside. Louis feels dazed, thrown by the sudden shift in the energy around them and mesmerized by the heat in Harry’s gaze. Without thinking, he flicks his tongue out to wet his own lips but meets the pad of Harry’s thumb instead, causing the younger man to moan. Harry takes a small step closer and Louis can once again feel his shifting hand hitting against his stomach at the end of each pull.

He feeds more of his thumb into Louis’ mouth and Louis doesn’t even hesitate to close his lips around it, welcoming Harry in and curling his tongue around the intrusion. He feels dazed, frozen in wonderment as Harry pushes against any remaining boundaries left in place between them.

“Fuck Lou,” Harry moans. “So fucking sexy. How is that even fair?”

Louis responds by sucking harder at Harry’s finger. He runs his tongue along the length while his eyes remain locked with Harry’s.

With another curse and a few stuttered thrusts, Harry’s coming. His cock shoots out streams of white along Louis’ hip that are quickly rinsed away by the water still spraying down onto them. Louis’ almost sad to see it go.

Not as sad as he is when Harry’s finger pulls free of Louis’ mouth. Which is a thought that Louis very quickly shoos from his head.

Harry spends a few seconds just watching Louis, his expression unreadable. Louis blinks back at him, equally shocked at what just occurred. Only a few seconds pass before Harry’s lips are forming his I-just-got-away-with-something grin, prompting Louis to roll his eyes and fight a smile of his own.

“Cuddles?” Harry asks hopefully, reaching behind himself to turn off the water.

Louis nods, still unable to find words.

Harry helps Louis to step out the shower and dries him off, openly eyeing Louis’ erection. They’ve seen each other hard more times than Louis can count at this point, but Louis feels his still-flushed cheeks grow even warmer regardless.

When they crawl back into bed together, Harry starts up Netflix and pulls Louis against him underneath the covers.

“You do actually have class today, don’t you?” Louis finally asks, suddenly remembering Harry’s ruse and mentally consulting Harry’s class schedule.

Harry shrugs, the movement of his shoulder jostling Louis’ head. “Yeah, not ‘til later, though.”

Louis hums in response, pressing back further into Harry’s embrace and letting his focus shift to the television.

\--

While Louis does his best to forget the whole shower incident, Harry seems unable to let it go. In the days following, he’s asked Louis at least five times for a blowjob. Begged, even. Louis’ resistance was growing weaker with every pouted lip.

“Wanna suck me off?” Harry asks once again, while the two are cuddled together on the couch. Louis’ sprawled out on top of Harry; his head tucked against Harry’s chest. They’ve spent the past ten minutes since their movie ended trying to decide what they wanted to do with the rest of their day.

Harry definitely hasn’t been subtle about rutting his erection into Louis’ stomach at every lull in ideas. Louis’ chosen to ignore it, much to Harry’s disappointment.

He flicks a finger against Harry’s nipple at the familiar question.

“No. For the last time, I’m your brother. My mouth is not going anywhere near your dick.”

“You’re the only one who cares about that,” Harry complains, thrusting his hips up into Louis with a pout on his face.

Louis flicks at Harry again. “Yeah, just me and all of society,” he grumbles, burrowing himself further into Harry’s warm skin in an attempt to hide from the pouty look he knows will be on Harry’s face.

Harry lets out a long-suffering sigh before giving one last try. “Please?” He whines, letting the word drag out for a ridiculous length of time.

Knowing that there will be no end to the questioning until Harry gets what he wants, Louis’ learned that avoidance and escape are the only real ways to get away from his brother’s whining. Sitting up with a frustrated sigh, Louis levels Harry with an annoyed glare before stomping off to Harry’s room.

He isn’t so childish as to slam the door behind him, but he does hide under the duvet; pulling it up to cover his head. He tries to will away the tempting images of himself choking down Harry’s cock, flashes of which have been coming with increasing ease each time Harry does this. Louis can almost feel the phantom weight of it on his tongue, the imagined taste making his mouth water.

It’s really not fair having to be the one with the morals and common sense between the two of them.

After only a minute he hears Harry pad into the room. The covers are pulled back from Louis and he turns his head to see Harry staring down at him with those wide green eyes.

“Can I at least look at your ass while I wank?” Harry asks, a defeated hunch to his shoulders.

Louis rolls his eyes but agrees, kicking the covers down off his legs. He pulls up the hem of Harry’s shirt that he’s wearing, letting the younger man see the dark green, satin panties that are barely covering Louis’ ass.

Harry makes an appreciative noise and climbs onto the bed behind him, hands spreading Louis’ legs wider so that he can settle between them. Louis can hear as his hand starts working along his cock, a quiet sigh escaping Harry’s lips at the pleasure. Louis relaxes into the mattress, content to close his eyes and listen as Harry’s breaths quicken and the frantic movements of his hand increase.

He can smell Harry’s musk in the air now and has to turn his face into his pillow to keep from salivating. He jerks in surprise when Harry’s hand is suddenly on his ass, long fingers tucking underneath Louis’ panties to grasp at bare skin. Heart racing, Louis presses back into the contact, encouraging Harry as his hand travels up to curl around Louis’ hip, stretching the satin material and pulling it tight against Louis’ skin.

Moments later, a grunted “Fuck,” is Louis’ only warning before come is splattering onto his lower back. Harry collapses down onto the mattress beside him, still panting, and Louis allows him a moment to catch his breath before he turns to give his brother an unimpressed look.

“You planning to leave this on me all day?” He asks dryly, feeling as the fluid cools on his skin.

Harry breathes out a laugh before lazily pulling at one of the bedsheets, using a corner to wipe the sticky come from Louis’ skin. Louis lets out an indignant sound, slapping at Harry’s chest and scooting away from the soiled cloth.

“You’re disgusting,” he grumbles, pressing himself into Harry’s side regardless, “that’s on my side of the bed.”

“Guess you’ll just have to share my side, then,” Harry grins. Annoyed but too lazy to get out of the bed, Louis just grumbles out a nonsensical complaint as Harry pulls him in tighter, always eager for a cuddle.

\--

The next day, Zayn asks Louis to meet him for lunch. Eager for any excuse to leave his work behind for a couple of hours, Louis agrees. He makes the short trek to a café a couple streets over to see that Zayn has somehow beaten him there.

He takes a seat across from Zayn in the booth and can only hold back long enough for a quick greeting before he’s broaching the topic that’s been racing around his head for days now.

“So, something happened,” Louis blurts out.

“Oh, god,” Zayn immediately groans, looking entirely unsurprised. “What now?”

Louis aims a kick at Zayn’s shin underneath the table. “You’re a terrible friend,” he scowls.

Zayn busies himself with glancing through the menu, unaffected by Louis’ attitude as usual. “I’m a great friend for putting up with this sick shit,” he mutters. “So go ahead, tell me what’s new this week in your incestuous relationship with your brother.”

Having grown up basically attached at the hip, Louis is unfazed by Zayn’s ability to read him so well.

Well, not that it’s very hard when all Louis talks about is Harry anyway.

Louis comes to this café regularly enough to know his order by heart, so he doesn’t bother touching his own menu. Instead, he waits generously while Zayn actively avoids his gaze. Despite Zayn’s uninterested act, Louis knows that he would be pulling the information out of Louis even if he hadn’t offered it up first.

“You act like you don’t want to know,” Louis finally says, his patience giving out after two minutes of silence.

“I don’t,” Zayn replies with a wrinkle of his nose. His nose is still buried in his menu, and Louis finds it hard to believe he’s still making up his mind on what to order. Zayn’s the type of person who knows what he wants before even walking through the door of a restaurant.

Louis hums disbelievingly. “Okay, then I won’t tell you.”

They’re interrupted by the waitress taking their orders, and Zayn manages to change the topic as soon as she walks away. That lasts until they have their food in front of them.

Zayn finally breaks, as Louis knew he would, grumbling out a reluctant, “Fine. Tell me what happened.”

Louis smirks triumphantly. He tells Zayn about his shower with Harry in as much detail as he can remember, making sure to lower his voice each time someone walks past their table. He lowers his voice further as he tells Zayn about the day before, the memory of Harry’s come splashing across his skin bringing a blush to his cheeks.

He finally lifts his eyes to see Zayn staring back, food still untouched before him.

“The end,” Louis prompts bluntly, snapping his fingers in front of Zayn’s frozen eyes. Zayn blinks a few times, then shakes his head as if to restart his brain function.

“Christ,” he mutters, finally taking notice of the plate before him and taking a small bite. “Just fuck already.”

Louis sputters, the blush that had just begun to recede coming back in full force. “Don’t be ridiculous,” he says, forcing a chuckle.

“You’re being ridiculous if you think that isn’t exactly where this is headed,” Zayn replies. “Just get it over with already so we can all stop being shocked.”

“He’s my brother,” Louis defends. He starting to feel like a broken record at this point, honestly. “Am I the only one who thinks that means something? You certainly did, with your whole ‘you can’t have his dick on your phone’ shit a couple weeks ago.”

Zayn scoffs, throwing in an eye roll for good measure. “Obviously it means something. But I can see now where this is headed so I’m changing my mind and saying to get it the fuck over with so we can all move on with our lives.”

Louis didn’t have a response to that, so he merely glared back at Zayn across the table.

“Besides,” Zayn continued. “I’m more your brother than he is, really. You just met Harry, like, a year ago.”

“Aww, Zaynie,” Louis coos, finding his footing in undercutting Zayn’s judgmental remarks with humor. “No need for jealousy; you know I love you both equally.”

Zayn is unamused. “You’re an idiot,” he says drily, “That wasn’t my point.”

“The point was…?”

“The point,” Zayn elaborates, “is that I do realize that it’s not the same, even if it’s still fucked up. If the brother thing is the only thing stopping you, who gives a fuck? He’s not really your brother.”

Louis moves to interject, but Zayn continues on quickly. “Okay, he’s your brother in that you’re both made from the same guy’s sperm. But it’s not like you grew up together. You can’t tell me you see him the same way you see your sisters.”

“Of course not,” Louis snaps, disgusted at the implication that he would ever see his innocent baby sisters the way he’s increasingly started to view Harry.

Thankfully, Zayn lets the conversation drop for the rest of their lunch. His words leave Louis’ brain buzzing even more than it had been, and he’s glad to return home to an empty apartment where he can try to sort through some of his conflicting thoughts.

\--

Louis is just finishing up a report to send off to his boss when a text chimes through on his phone. Happy for the distraction, Louis picks it up to see that it’s from Harry, who had only left for class half an hour ago.

_I’m bored._ – H

Chuckling, Louis types out a quick reply.

_Maybe listen to ur prof then?_ – L

Harry’s reply is immediate, and quickly followed by a second.

_But I miss uuuuuu_ \- H

_Show me ur panties_ – H

Thinking to himself that he should have seen this coming. He’s lost count of how many similar photos he’s sent to Harry at this point; photos of himself in Harry’s clothes, or just in his own panties, flashing skin at the camera or taking a sexy pose. What had started out as relatively tame and humorous seems to be increasingly nearing full-on sexting. Louis chooses to ignore this fact, letting the separation that technology allows convince him that what they’re doing is just in good fun.

Giving up on his work altogether after reading Harry’s request, Louis shifts his laptop from his lap after a quick save. He’s only wearing one of Harry’s big t-shirts over a navy blue, lace thong so it’s easy enough to lift the hem of the shirt and snap a photo.

Louis waits a couple of minutes for Harry’s response this time, knowing it’s likely due to Harry’s admiring the photo rather than actually paying attention in class for once.

_Now the back plz_ – H

Louis rises from the couch and walks into his own room, where a full-length mirror is leaning against the wall. Turning his back to the mirror, he does his best to take a photo from over his shoulder but isn’t happy with the results. He decides to kneel down on the floor, able to turn his torso a bit more this way while keeping his hips relatively straight.

He uses one hand to bunch Harry’s shirt up around his waist, while the other snaps the photo.

Once again, it takes a few minutes for Harry’s reply to come through.

_Take them off._ – H

Louis quickly complies, arousal tingling along his skin as he slides the panties down his legs and kicks them to the side. Louis chews his lip, considering removing the shirt as well. While the panty photos were much more common between the two, this wouldn’t exactly be the first time Louis has sent nudes to Harry.

Sometimes Louis is more reserved, aware of the strangeness of his and Harry’s relationship and mind heavy with the wrongness of the situation that society had ingrained within him. Other times, Louis is able to brush that all aside and give in to that side of their relationship, excited by the inherent naughtiness of their lack of boundaries.

Today is the second kind of day, Louis decides as he pulls the shirt over his head. He positions himself facing the mirror, spreading his legs wide to show his half-hard cock and including his face in the frame, lower lip caught between his teeth.

He strokes his fingers lightly along his cock as he waits for Harry’s response.

_Fck ur gorgeous._ – H

_Yes I know :P_ – L

_Show me your hole._ – H

Louis hesitates, this request being far more intimate than any photo Louis’ sent to Harry in the past. He can’t deny that Harry’s been growing increasingly open with his desires ever since their shared shower. His hands are constantly groping at Louis, his eyes lingering more than ever (not to mention his obsession with getting Louis’ mouth around his cock). Just yesterday, he’d surprised Louis over breakfast by asking if they could fuck. Louis had nearly spat his foot across the table as he sputtered through another rejection, cheeks flaming red. He’d quickly left the room before Harry could notice how hard he’d become at the thought.

Louis takes a moment to consider whether this is a request he wants to grant to Harry; giving Harry another inch in their newfound tug-of-war that will only make it more difficult for Louis to resist. Every day he can feel the pull of his own desires dragging him closer to giving in to everything Harry asks for.

The pulsing of his hardening dick seems to make up Louis’ mind for him just as another message comes through.

_Pleeeease. I’m so lonely. Miss my friend._ – H

Louis chuckles softly, already arranging himself in order to get a decent photo, this time taking a closer shot instead of using his reflection in the mirror.

_You’re ridiculous._ – L

He sends the photo off quickly, afterward taking a moment to look closely at it himself. His cock gives a twitch when he imagines Harry opening the photo in the middle of class and wonders if Harry is getting as hard as he is.

_So tiny and cute. How will my cock fit?_ – H

Louis rolls his eyes, knowing this will be the new question Harry starts pestering him with.

_SHUT UP_ – L

_Finger yourself._ – H

_I’m not taking pics of that._ – L

Louis’ pulls Harry’s shirt back on, though deciding to forgo the panties for the rest of the day, and walks back to Harry’s room. Harry’s next text comes through as Louis’ climbing into bed. Once settled under the covers, Louis opens the conversation to see that Harry’s sent him a photo of his hard cock, pulled out through the open fly of his jeans and clearly taken underneath his desk.

Imagining Harry pulling his cock out in middle of his damn class has Louis’ hand returning to his own dick, stroking with purpose now as his eyes flit across the photo. After a few moments he remembers to type out a reply.

_I hope no one saw that._ – L

_Nope. Only u ;)_ – H

_Good. Cause thats mine._ – L

_It’s yours but it can’t fuck you?_ – H

_I’m done talking to you._ – L

Louis tosses his phone to the side and finishes getting himself off, the image of Harry’s cock burned into the backs of his eyelids.

\--

Harry returns home an hour later, eager to get his hands on Louis. After Louis had stopped replying to his messages, Harry had spent the rest of his class staring at nothing but the photos he’d received.

He’s stripping off his clothes as soon as he’s inside the apartment, letting out a relieved sigh as his still-hard cock is freed from his jeans. Once his clothes are dumped into the clothes hamper, Harry notices the silence that greets him from the rest of the apartment.

“Lou?” He calls out hesitantly, receiving no response.

He steps around the corner and peers down the hallway. He can just make out Louis’ brown hair peeking from under the blankets and heads that way.

“Lou, I’m home,” Harry sings, pulling the bedding off of his brother. Louis’ shirt has ridden up in his sleep, leaving Louis exposed from the waist down; his perfect ass bared to Harry’s heavy gaze. His hands almost itch with the need to touch.

“Louis,” Harry tries again, climbing onto the bed and sitting between Louis’ spread legs. He starts lightly slapping at Louis’ bare ass with both hands.

Finally letting out a low grumble, Louis merely buries his head further into the pillows, shifting his hips irritably at Harry’s continued teasing. Harry grins wickedly as an idea occurs to him. Stilling his hands, Harry instead takes hold of his hard cock at the base, alternately slapping it against Louis’ ass cheeks.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Louis grumbles, turning his head to shoot a sleepy glare at his brother.

“Waking you up,” Harry replies cheekily, now rubbing the length of his cock against Louis’ ass. He holds back a groan at the long-awaited friction, so close to coming already after an hour of shifting in his jeans.

Louis merely rolls his eyes, letting his head fall back to the pillows.

“How was class?” He asks sleepily while Harry continues to thrust against him.

“Lonely,” Harry pouts.

His cock slips between Louis cheeks and his eyes nearly roll back into his head. Chasing the feeling, he fits his cock snuggly into Louis’ crack and starts thrusting into the soft heat. He’s so close to fucking into Louis’ pretty little hole, can feel it rub along the length of his cock with each thrust. Harry’s movements are slicked by the amount of precome leaking out over Louis’ skin.

“Wanna fuck you so bad,” Harry moans. His hips are now jack-rabbiting into Louis, the bed thumping against the wall with every thrust. He almost feels like he is fucking Louis, but he can’t quite help but imagine how much tighter Louis’ perfect hole would squeeze around him.

“You can’t fuck me, I’m your brother,” Louis protests breathlessly. Despite his words, his hips have started working back against Harry, lazily meeting each of his thrusts.

Harry lets out a breathless chuckle, not understanding why Louis is still resisting what’s felt inevitable from the moment Harry first laid eyes on his older brother.

“So you’ve said. Just makes me want it more, though.”

Harry can feel his orgasm coming quickly, and grips at Louis’ hips for purchase.

“Filthy boy,” Louis moans.

It only takes a few more thrusts before Harry’s letting out a loud groan and shooting come along Louis’ back. He lets out a soft laugh at the familiar image before collapsing atop Louis, pressing him into the mattress while his hips chase the last few tendrils of pleasure.

“You’re squishing me,” Louis squeaks out, slapping at Harry’s hip with his one free arm.

“You like it,” Harry teases, wiggling around on top of Louis and eliciting a squawked complaint from the smaller man. He eventually rolls off of him with a giggle, only to have Louis quickly settle atop Harry’s chest. He grins at Harry with a sparkle in his eyes as he props his chin on his hands.

“You’re crazy,” he says softly.

Harry’s hands come to rest on Louis’ back, only to be reminded of his come still pooled there. He shoots Louis a wink as he starts rubbing his come into Louis’ skin.

“And you really need to stop coming on me,” Louis continues, rolling his eyes. “It’s disgusting.”

“You like that, too, or you wouldn’t let me keep doing it.”

Louis purses his lips but doesn’t disagree. He also doesn’t get into the shower until the end of the night, though he refuses to acknowledge the fact when Harry brings it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I continue on with these prologues, there's an increasing chance that I might accidentally write something that conflicts with the main series (though I try really hard to make sure that doesn't happen!). If you notice anything of the sort, feel free to give me a heads up and I'll check it out and edit the conflicting part if necessary :)
> 
> Thanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr at [jimsteele](https://jimsteele.tumblr.com) if you'd like. I'll be posting there whenever I post anything new.


End file.
